Bienvenue en 2004, Sparrow!
by run along with captain jack
Summary: [chapt6!]plus corrections des petites erreur! Ben, ces un peu banal...Apres un voeu fait par moi et ma friend, Mary-France, Jack se retrouve a notre epoque...et on lui montre plein de belle chose de la vie en 2004! lol review please!
1. 1

bonjour a tous! J'ai décider de faire un nouveau fic dont j'ai été inspirer en me brossant les dents ce matin. Oui, oui lol ! C'est un peu banal comme idée, mais j'ai eu tout de même envie d'essayer d'écrire dans ce genre! Eh oui, Jack Sparrow, pardon, Capitaine Jack Sparrow viendra faire une petite visite dans mon monde... Je sais qu'il y en a tout plein d'auteur qui ont fait ce genre de fic, alors m'en veuillez pas si j'Essaie? J'me répète, mais jvoulais essayer!! J'tiens aussi à préciser que je l'ai faite avec Mary, ce fic, donc que toutes les idées et les choses qui vont se passer ne viennent pas juste de mon imagination, mais aussi de celle de Mary!! Alors bonne Lecture!! Et Review please!!   
  
Disclaimer : tout cki viens de POTC n'est pas a moi malheureusement!!! Mais je respecte ça!!  
  
Je me présente. Je m'appelle Ariane et j'ai 15 ans, presque 16. Tout le monde m'appelle Ary. J'habite à Blainville, je suis en 3e secondaire. Ma mère est conseillère pédagogique. En gros, elle aide des personnes qui garde des enfants, leur donne des conseils s'ils ont des problèmes. Elle n'est pas à la maison de la journée mais reviens vers 7h le soir. Elle me laisse beaucoup de liberté pour mon âge et j'en suis heureuse. Mon père nous a laissé tombé, moi, ma mère et mon petit frère, lorsque j'étais à la fin de mon primaire. Mais je ne me soucis pas de lui. Plus maintenant.  
  
Ce soir, je suis assise sur mon sofa dans mon salon en compagnie d'amies et de mon copain,Maxime, on écoute tous un film. Ce dernier me tient la main depuis le début de la présentation, je commence un peu à avoir les mains moites. Mais ça ne le préoccupe pas tellement, même si moi ça me gêne. Il y a Katrine avec moi, mon amie d'enfance. Cela fait huit ans environ qu'on se connaît elle et moi. On a dût faire toutes les bêtises possibles ensemble, lorsqu'on étaient enfants. Même aujourd'hui, qui pourrait dire qu'on ne continue pas à en faire? Il y a aussi Marie-France, ou Mary, une copine de Katrine. Je suis aussi très proche d'elle, je pourrais presque la considérer comme une amie d'enfance elle aussi, même si ça ne fait que deux ans qu'on se connaît.  
  
Tout le monde est concentré sur la télévision qui fait jouer notre film préféré à tous, Pirates des Caraïbes. Mary, Katrine et moi admirons le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, il est aussi astucieux que charmant! Tout le monde sait que je ne lui ferait jamais mal et que je donnerais beaucoup pour pouvoir le rencontrer...Même si je suis très consciente que ce n'est qu'un personnage d'un film. Maxime est très jaloux de lui à cause de ça, même si ce n'est encore qu'un personnage d'un film! Mais j'ne porte pas attention à ce genre de jalousie.  
  
Voilà le générique de fin, le film est terminé... Katrine s'étire et passe des commentaires comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce film.  
  
-J'ai adorer! Si c'n'était que de moi, j'le remettrais une deuxième fois!  
  
-Jack est trop charmant!! , Dit Mary en rigolant.  
  
Je pense exactement comme Mary, mais je me retient de passer un commentaire semblable, je ne veux pas déclencher la guerre entre Maxime et moi. Qui sait, il pourrait encore me faire une crise?  
  
-Y'est quelle heure Ary?  
  
J'regarde l'horloge de la cuisine.  
  
-Y'est 11h moins 20.  
  
Katrine sursaute.  
  
-Mon Dieu! Faudrait peut-être que j'appelle ma mère! Elle doit s'faire un sang d'cochon!!  
  
Elle se précipite sur le téléphone. Une fois qu'elle a finit de rassurer sa mère en lui disant qu'elle était toujours vivante, nous allons tous dans ma chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Je m'assois sur mon lit, Max me suis, Mary prend une chaise et Katrine s'écrase à terre.  
  
-Ma mère a dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher dans 20 minutes... , me dit Katrine.  
  
J'acquiesce.  
  
-Moi aussi m'a y aller dans 20 minutes environ... , me dit Maxime.  
  
-Moi j'reste ici jusqu'à demain!! , Dit Mary, fière.  
  
Ouais, Mary reste coucher chez moi ce soir. J'en prédis qu'on ne dormira pas de la nuit, on va rire et se dire des conneries tout le long, et qu'elles soient drôles ou non, on va les rires quand même à cause de la fatigue. C'est ce que j'trouve amusant. Rire pour rien.  
  
11h pm. Katrine et Maxime sont parti. Max s'éternisait sur ses baisers à me donner avant de partir, mais j'lui ai fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille. J'ai été un peu cruelle sur ma manière de lui dire, j'ai des remords. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il sera fâché pour ça.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? , Demande Mary.  
  
Je réfléchis.  
  
-On se fait un trip de bouffe et on parle de Jack Sparrow?  
  
Mary sourit et on se dirige toutes les deux vers le frigo. On ramène une grande quantité de trucs à manger dans ma chambre, on ferme la porte et éteignons les lumières, sauf une. Je regarde l'horloge.  
  
11h10 pm.  
  
-T'es superticieuse, Mary?  
  
-Ça dépend, pourquoi?  
  
-Tu connais la superstition de faire un vœu lorsque le cadran montre quatre chiffres identiques?  
  
-Euh...j'en ai entendu parler.  
  
-Le cadran s'en va à 11h11 dans quelques secondes. Fais un vœu, tu sauras si ça marche demain à 11h11 am, dans 12h.  
  
-D'accord. On devrait faire le même vœu, ça sera plus évident si ça marche!  
  
-Ouais, mais lequel? Faut se dépêcher, dans à peine 20 secondes, il est et 11.  
  
-Euh...Que dirais-tu ''Rencontrer Jack Sparrow en personne'' ?  
  
Je la regarde, perplexe.  
  
-La c'est clair que ça marchera pas, Mary!  
  
-Eh bien, c'est là qu'on va voir si ta superstition n'est qu'une rumeur ou pas!  
  
J'accepte. Ça y est, 11h11.  
  
-Je souhaite rencontrer Jack Sparrow en personne. , Mary et moi pensons.  
  
On reste silencieuses durant un moment. Rien ne semble avoir changé. Alors nous recommençons à parler et manger...Jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par s'endormir...  
  
Premier chapitre, introduction...reviewez sil vous plait et dites moi cke vous en penser!! Merci!! 


	2. 2

**deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture!!**  
  
BANG!!  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Quelle heure est-il? Je regarde tout de suite mon cadran à côté de mon lit. 9h30 am. Nous sommes donc le matin. Ma mère doit être partie travailler à cette heure là. Je regarde à côté de mon lit et je retrouve Mary endormie sur son matelas. Je regarde ensuite par ma fenêtre. Il pleut. Je déteste ce temps. J'aimerais qu'il fasse beau aujourd'hui. Nous sommes en congé d'école, pour une fois j'aurais aimé en profiter! Mais bon, je ne peux rien ordonner à Dame Nature. Je me lève tranquillement pour ne pas réveiller Mary et ouvre ma porte de chambre pour y sortir. Je passe devant un miroir et m'y regarde. C'que j'peux être affreuse le matin! Une couette de cheveux par-ci, une autre par-là... Quoique, ça me donne un style rebelle!  
  
Je ris à cette pensée et entre dans la cuisine me préparer un déjeuner. Sur la table, je vois un papier avec un message écrit dessus. J'y jette un coup d'œil :  
  
''Ary, Maman est partie travailler, je suis chez mon ami, à l'autre bout de la rue. Alors t'inquiète pas, on est pas mort! Eric.xxx ''  
  
Mon p'tit frère. Je l'adore.  
  
-T'es bien de bonne heure à matin, Ary!  
  
Je me retourne et vois Mary encore à moitié endormie qui me parle.  
  
-Toi aussi, hein! , Lui dis-je.  
  
Elle rit. Nous nous préparons un déjeuner.  
  
BANG!!  
  
Je sursaute pour la deuxième fois ce matin. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit? On dirait le même que plus tôt.  
  
-T'as entendu ça Mary ?  
  
-...Ouais.  
  
-C'était quoi?  
  
-J'en sais pas plus que toi!  
  
On se regarde, moitié perplexe, moitié apeuré. Elle me demande alors si c'est ma mère, ou bien mon frère, mais je lui réponds que nous sommes toutes seules à la maison.  
  
-Ary faut voir c'est quoi!  
  
-Quoi? J'descend pas en bas si y a quelqu'un!!  
  
-Ary!!  
  
Je grogne et accepte d'aller jeter un œil. Au fond, ce n'est peut-être que notre imagination!...Non?  
  
Mary et moi entendons a nouveau le bruit. Il vient du sous-sol. On se regarde, perplexe. Le bruit est répétitif. Je prends une paire de ciseau, Mary une fourchette qu'elle a trouvé sur le comptoir. Puis nous descendons la première rangée de marche, alerte. Puis la deuxième...Après avoir mit un pied au sol de la cave, nous avançons lentement vers la pièce d'où venait le bruit, selon nous. Avant que je mettre la main sur la poignée de porte, un juron se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte! Mary et moi on se regarde, convaincue qu'il y a quelqu'un de l'autre coté. Alors nous tenons nos ''arme'' fermement et comptons jusqu'a trois avant d'ouvrir la porte...Un...Deux...Trois! Ca y est, j'ouvre la porte en un coup en hurlant, Mary fait de même. Qu'est-ce que nous y voyons? Un homme assis par terre se frottant la tête comme s'il venait de se la cogner. En nous voyant entrer si brusquement il hurle a son tour. Ne m'attendant pas à une réaction de sa part, je hurle encore, et mary aussi. Ce qui le fait encore plus hurler.  
  
-AHH!!!  
  
-AAAAHHH!!!  
  
-AHHH!!!!  
  
-AHHH!!! ARRÊTEZ DE HURLER JAI DEJA ASSEZ MAL A LA TETE COMME CA!!!!! , Finit-il par nous crier.  
  
Mary et moi restons figées. Cet homme...mais nous le connaissons! Je regarde Mary et lui chuchote :  
  
-Mary j'crois rêver...  
  
-Moi aussi...., me répond-elle.  
  
Nous nous retournons face à l'homme.  
  
-Jack Sparrow?!  
  
-CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow, mes trésors. , dit-il  
  
Si c'est un rêve, il est incroyablement réel. C'est le Capitaine Jack Sparrow tout craché, venu tout droit du film! Comment se fait-il qu'il se soit rendu ici? La veste, le tricorne, les bottes...les cheveux! La moustache! Tout est exactement identique!  
  
Je me secoues la tête, ne pouvant pas y croire.  
  
-Qui que vous soyez monsieur, veuillez sortir de chez moi immédiatement!  
  
-Premièrement, dit-il en se levant et vacillant amplement, je t'ai dit qui j'étais voilà un instant, ma jolie. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas où je suis, alors comment pouvais-je savoir que c'était chez toi?  
  
-Comment ça tu ne sais pas où tu es? , Demande Mary, T'es tout de même pas arriver ici comme ça en criant ''magie'' !?  
  
-Magie? , Demande-t-il en la regardant drôlement, Qu'est-ce que Magie?  
  
-Ah...Laisse tomber! , Lui dit-elle.  
  
Il nous regarde un moment, silencieux. Je dois dire que regarder n'est pas le mot qui convient. Il nous examine, dévisage, quelque chose comme ça, de haut en bas, chacune notre tour. Puis, il sourit en coin, montrant ses dents en or.  
  
-Je dois dire... Malgré vos vêtements très...particuliers, Commence-t-il en faisant des gestes de mains, que vous êtes bien attirantes, toutes les deux!  
  
-Ça veut dire quoi ça, tu nous fais des avances?, Je dis.  
  
-Peut-être...!  
  
-Et tu ne nous connais même pas!  
  
-À vrai dire, j'attendais que vous vous présentiez.  
  
Cette fois, je crois perdre la boule. Je me tourne vers Mary et lui lance un regard perdu.  
  
-Mary, je craque. Ça y est. Je suis devenue folle! C'est Jack Sparrow!!  
  
-Je sais!! Je crois aussi être rendue folle Ary!!  
  
On se tourne vers ce...Jack Sparrow, pourrait-on dire. Si c'était bien lui.  
  
-J'm'appelle Ariane.  
  
-Salut trésor! , Répond-il.  
  
-Moi c'est Marie-France.  
  
-Bonjour chérie! , Dit-il  
  
-Fini les flatteries! Comment est-tu arriver ici? , Dis-je en haussant la voix et le pointant de ma paire de ciseaux.  
  
Il recule, les mains dans les aires, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
-Du calme trésor, en fait j'espérais que vous me le diriez.  
  
-...Soyez plus explicite!!  
  
-Comment pourrais-je l'être plus? Je ne sais pas c'qui c'est passé! Tout ce que je sais c'est que Norrington m'envoyais pour la troisième fois à la potence et au moment où je sentais la corde autour de mon cou j'ai vu une lumière aveuglante et je me suis retrouver ici! Dans le noir de cette pièce assez...froide. Ensuite j'ai trébucher, je me suis cogner la tête...et...  
  
-C'est bon! On a compris!  
  
Il sourit. Puis le silence s'installe.  
  
-...Alors tu es Jack Sparrow...? Le vrai?, Demande Mary  
  
-CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow ma jolie. À votre tour de me donner des informations.  
  
-Comme quelles? , Je demande.  
  
-Premièrement...Où suis-je? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez habillé comme ça? Ai-je perdu la raison ou bien suis-je dans un autre monde? Ai-je manqué quelque chose ou bien...  
  
-...J'viens de comprendre!! , Hurle Mary  
  
Jack et moi la regardons, curieux.  
  
-Ary, tu te souviens, hier soir, 11h11...?  
  
-..Ouais...  
  
-Le souhait! Ary ça à marcher!! Mon Dieu!!  
  
Je reste bouche-bée. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt? C'est évident! Je souris et regarde Jack, sûre de moi.  
  
-Bienvenue en 2004, Monsieur Sparrow!  
  
**Alors? Reviews please!!** 


	3. 3

re-bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 3! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Reponses aux reviews (ouais ca mtente soudain dy repondre ):  
  
**Pirates Lover** : En effet pour une review qui etait sencé ne pas etre longue...elle est pas courte, ein! Elle ressemble a ta fic, ma fic? Si ça t'embete, alors excuse-moi, c'était pas mon intention! mais si tu veux je tacherai de faire pour ke ca ne se ressemble pas trop, dacc? Merci pour ta review, dis bonjour a Capt'n Sparrow d'ma part! kisses  
  
**Djadja** : 'chui bien contente que tu aime ma fic!! Merci bcp pour ta review ! Ça fait different? Ah bon...lol j'avais pas remarker '' Mais si cest different en bien, alors tout est beau!! kisses  
  
**Cybel**: T'as jamais entendu parler de cette superstition? Eh bien là tu le sais! Tu essayeras, moi ca marche souvent!! Alors comme ça tu porte le meme nom ke moi :P c'est cool ca on a un point en commun!! Ckil est chouette ce nom!! Merci bcp de mavoir reviewer c'est gentil!! kisses  
  
**k4:** KATRINE!! salut!! tu trouve ke jai du talent? mondieu...merci! c'est cool de voir que tu apprecie! Ma vie est unique? o.O'' ..prend pas sa dmeme! lolll ouais jte connais trop bien pour savoir ke TADORE tecraser a terre :P merci bcp pour tes reviews! pi merci de mencourager! jtadore la! kisses  
  
**Galadwen**: En effet, ca serait cool si la supertistion serait vrai...C'est sur kon peut pas amener Jack (pardon, Capt'n Jack) dans notre monde, mais honnetement, jai essayer de faire des souhait, simple, comme...jaimerais manger une pizza ce soir, ca serait cool ke mon chum mapelle, des chose de meme, tsé, pi ca marchais les 3/4 du temps!! Alors, si ca te tente dessayer :P fait toi plaisir!! C'est chien d'arreter ca comme ca? Bien tiens, voila la suite, de toute facon dis toi ki faut bien ke je marrete en kek part!! Merci pour tes reviews!! kisses

* * *

Je viens de faire visiter la maison au complet à Jack. Il a toujours cet air embêté et perplexe encré sur sa figure. Et il pose toujours les même questions...  
  
''C'est quoi?'' ''ah...Et ça sert à quoi?''  
  
Je n'suis plus capable de les entendre ces fichus questions! Alors je laisse toujours Mary prendre la charge d'y répondre.  
  
''Bip-Bip!Bip-Bip!Bip-Bip!Bip-Bip!''  
  
Jack fait le saut en criant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?!  
  
-C'est un micro-onde! Ça sert à réchauffer les aliments!, je lui répond bêtement., Et lorsqu'il sonne ça veut dire que ton repas est prêt! Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais chercher mon déjeuner!  
  
Je sors de ma chambre en pèsant mes pas et vais chercher mon déjeuner. De bon muffins au chocolat...hum...  
  
De la cuisine j'entend parler Mary et Jack dans ma chambre. J'écoute leur conversations tout en beurrant mon petit repas de beurre.  
  
''Pourquoi elle me répond toujours cruellement, elle?'' demande Jack.  
  
Je roule les yeux.  
  
''Ne fais pas attention, Jack, elle viens de se réveiller et tu viens de faire intrusion dans sa maison. Ne t'attend pas tout de suite à de belles réactions de sa part!'' répond Mary.  
  
Je grogne et hurle:  
  
''QUE VEUX-TU DIRE PAR LÀ MARY?!''  
  
''...elle est aussi très suceptible. RIEN ARY!! JE T'ADORE TU SAIS!!''  
  
''MOI AUSSI!! TU VEUX DES MUFFINS OU PAS?!'' , je lui demande en criant.  
  
''DES CÉRÉALES STE PLAIT!!!''  
  
Je marche, les mains sur les hanches, vers l'entrée de ma chambre. À l'embrasure, je m'accote dessus et dit gentiment, quoi que sarcastiquement, à Mary :  
  
''Alors viens te les faire, chérie!''  
  
Elle me fais une grimace et me suis jusqu'à la cuisine où je vais chercher mes muffins. Jack reste assit sur mon lit et nous regarde partir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Mary? Y pourra pas rester ici éternellement! , je lui dit tout bas.  
  
-Je sais bien...  
  
-En plus comment ma mère, mon frère et tout le monde va réagir s'il le voit?  
  
-...T'as qu'à le garder caché!  
  
-Où ça?!  
  
-Bien...on pourrait faire la garde partager! Une semaine chez toi, l'autre chez moi!  
  
-Arght...  
  
Je soupire et m'écrase sur le comptoir 30 secondes. Trop de complications pour ma tête...  
  
-J'vais retourner dans ma chambre, voir s'il ne fait pas trop de conneries..., dis-je.  
  
Mary verse du lait dans son bol de céréales et acquiesce. Je retourne alors à ma chambre et échappe mes muffins à terre en voyant Jack fouiller dans mes tiroirs...à sous-vêtements!  
  
-JACK!!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU LÀ ?!  
  
-J'regarde, j'analyse...et...  
  
Il prend un de mes soutient-gorge et me le tent.Je lui arrache des mains et ferme brutalement le tiroir.  
  
-Hey! T'aurais pu me coincer les doigts la-dedans! , crit-il.  
  
-M'en fiche!! T'as jamais apprit la politesse?!  
  
-...J'suis un pirate ma jolie!  
  
-Arght...Ça va changer, crois-moi!!  
  
Je remet le vêtement dans le tiroir et me retourne face à mes muffins, écrasés au sol...mon déjeuner est fichu. Je me retourne vers Jack et le fusille du regard:  
  
-Ça..., je pointe le déjeuner à terre., C'est de TA faute!!  
  
-Désolé!  
  
-Tu fais bien d'être désolé!  
  
Je ramasse les muffins et vais les jetter dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Je croise Mary qui amène son déjeuner dans ma chambre. J'entre aussi et je vois Jack fouiller dans mes bijoux et en mettre quelques uns dans ses poches! Là, c'est vraiment le bout!  
  
Je cours vers Jack, l'oblige à tout remettre à sa place et le gifle.  
  
-Hey! T'es sûre que j'ai mériter ça?  
  
-Oh que oui! Tu l'as mérité!  
  
-Ary! , dit Mary, confuse.  
  
Je la regarde, respire à fond et quitte la piece pour aller faire un tour dehors. Prendre l'air me fait toujours reprendre mon calme. Il a arrêter de pleuvoir, le soleil commence peu à peu à sortir de son trou. Après quelques minutes à respirer l'air frais et surtout grelotter à cause du vent froid du matin, j'suis tout de même encore en petite camisole et pantalon de pyjama, ce qui veut dire très mince et pas fait pour se promener dehors, je me décide à rentrer et à faire mes excuses à ce pauvre Jack. Ce n'était pas de sa faute au fond, il ne sait pas ce que c'est, notre époque.  
  
J'ouvre la porte, monte les marches et vais vers ma chambre où je trouve Mary et Jack, comme je l'avais prévu.  
  
-Salut Ary, calmée? , me demande Mary  
  
-Mouais...  
  
Jack me regarde mais n'ose rien dire. Je le comprend, j'ai dû le tromatisé à vie! Il doit croire que c'est à ça que le monde ressemble à notre époque. Pauvre lui...  
  
-J'ai tout expliquer à Jack, pourquoi tu te fâchais, etc., me dit Mary.  
  
-Merci. , je dis.  
  
Il me fixe toujours. Je déteste me faire fixé. J'ai juste envie de lui hurler : ''Pourquoi tu m'fixe comme ça?!''. Mais j'me retient.  
  
-'xcuse, Jack. , je finis par dire.  
  
Il me sourit d'une drôle de manière, presque sarcastique. Je suis sûre qu'il est rancunier. Je plisse les yeux, signe qu'il en a pas finit avec moi.  
  
-Bon, moi j'vais aller dans la douche, d'accord? , dit soudainement Mary.  
  
Puis elle quitte la pièce. Monsieur Sparrow et moi restons silencieux un instant. Je viens m'assoire à côté de lui, sur mon lit. Il sort son compas, ce fameux compas qui n'indique pas le nord, le scrute de tous les angles et le frôle du bout de ses doigts.  
  
-Comme ça tu m'trouve mignon, adorable, sexy, attirant et exitant? Tous des synonymes, au fond...  
  
Mes yeux sortent de leur orbites. Quant à Jack, il tourne les siens vers moi, toujours aussi sérieux.  
  
-Qui t'as dit ça?!  
  
-La petite Mary.  
  
-Quoi?! Ah j'vais la tuer elle!!  
  
-Elle dit aussi que t'aimerais bien que je te...  
  
-Non!! C'est beau!!! Je ne veux plus rien savoir de ce qu'elle a dit!!  
  
-Très bien...Ne le prend pas mal, chérie. Je dois admettre que j'ai effectivement un de ces charmes et que j'ai le don de faire tomber toutes les demoiselles...  
  
-T'enfle pas trop la tête, Captain!  
  
Il sourit en coin et regarde par la fenêtre. Je fais de même.  
  
-C'est une belle journée. , dit-il.  
  
-Mouais.  
  
-J'ai faim.  
  
-Alors vas fouiller dans mon ''frigo''! J't'ai dit c'que c'était tantôt. Et tu sais où il est !  
  
-En faite, j'm'attendais à c'que tu me serve quelque chose. , dit-il en se regardant les ongles.  
  
-Tu m'prend pour une servante, ou quoi?!  
  
-Non, mais si tu es vraiment prête à tout pour moi, tu pourrais au moins me servir quelque chose.  
  
Je suis plus que confuse.  
  
-J't'ai jamais dit que je ferais tout pour toi!  
  
-J'ai pas mentionner que tu me l'ai dit à MOI.  
  
-...  
  
-Par contre tu l'a dit à Mary, non?  
  
Alors là, je vais péter un plomb! Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à Mary d'aller raconter tout ça?! Jack est devenu insuportable maintenant!!  
  
Mais j'ai tout de même une idée en tête. Je pourrais jouer le jeu.  
  
-Alors, tu me le sers ce repas, oui ou non?  
  
Je met ma main sur sa joue et la flatte doucement, avec mon plus beau sourire affiché sur le visage. Il me regarde à la fois hésitant et intéressé.  
  
-Mais bien sûr mon beau Capitaine. Je ferais absolument tout pour toi...  
  
Je descend ma main jusqu'à son torse et la retire de lui ensuite avant de me lever. Je jette un dernier regard sur lui. Il a toujours ce même sourire charmeur affiché. Je tourne la tête et marche jusqu'à la cuisine. Je roule une deuxième fois les yeux. Puis j'ouvre l'armoire, cherchant quelque chose de...convenable pour Monsieur. Rien dans l'armoire. Je me tourne vers le frigo et l'ouvre. Tiens tiens, c'est intéressant...  
  
-Un restant de gâteau, mon cher Jack ? , je lui demande à partir de la cuisine.  
  
-Tout c'que tu veux ma jolie, autant que ce sois mangeable! , me hurle-t-il de la chambre.  
  
Je souris en coin. ''Crois-moi que ça sera mangeable...'' je pense.  
  
Je lui sers un morceau de gâteau au crémage blanc dans une belle assiette et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je retrouve Jack, couché dans mon lit, dans la même maudite position que tantôt. J'affiche encore le même sourire et lui dit:  
  
-Tiens mon beau Sparrow. J'espère que tu vas être content de ton petit met!, lui dis-je en mettant délicatement ma main derrière son cou.  
  
-J'adore quand tu m'parle comme ça, tu sais!  
  
-Eh bien ça n'arrivera plus. , lui dis-je en remplacant mon sourire par un air méchant  
  
-Quoi..?  
  
J'enfonce le visage de Jack dans le gâteau. Il se lève d'un bond et jure, le visage tout crémé. C'est tout c'qu'il mérite, selon moi. Il est bien moins futé que ce que je pensais.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?!  
  
-Ne me dit pas que t'as cru à tout ça?  
  
-Beuh...non, pas du tout!  
  
-Ouais! Tu y a cru!! Et bien maintenant j'espère que tu n'essayeras plus jamais de me faire faire quoi que ce soit pour TOI !!  
  
Je sors de ma chambre en furie et vais ouvrir la télé dans le salon. Mary sort de la douche à ce moment, toute habillée. Elle me regarde, puis regarde Jack.  
  
-Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! , demande-t-elle.  
  
-C'est l'autre qui a commencé!! , dis-je en même temps que Jack.  
  
-Il suffit que je m'absente quelque minutes pour que quelque chose tourne mal, n'est-ce pas?! Franchement! , dit-elle en enlevant le crémage du visage de Jack.  
  
-C'est ça! Défend-le! , je hurle à Mary  
  
-Ary je ne le défend pas!!  
  
-Ah non? , Fait Jack., Eh ben merci!  
  
-Jack, je ne la défend pas plus! AHH!! Et puis arrangez-vous donc avec vos problèmes tous seuls!!  
  
À ce moment même, j'entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brutalement. Mon frère rentre à la maison.  
  
-Éric!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! , je hurle en sautant de mon sofa.  
  
Mary m'entend et réalise tout de suite qu'il faut caché Jack. Elle s'enferme dans ma chambre avec lui. Tant mieux.  
  
-Je n'ai plus le droit de rentrer chez moi maintenant? , il me dit.  
  
-Euh...euh...ouais, bien sûr! Excuse-moi!  
  
Il descend les marches et va dans sa chambre, au sous-sol. Ouf, au moins il ne rôde pas près de ma chambre. Je descend aussi en bas et vais rejoindre mon p'tit frère.  
  
-Ça ne te tentais plus d'être avec ton ami?  
  
-J'ai pas dis ça, j'venais juste chercher des jeux de GameCube pour amener là-bas.  
  
Il sort ensuite de sa chambre, monte les marches et sort de la maison.  
  
-C'EST BON MARY TU PEUX SORTIR JACK!! , cris-je en remontant en haut  
  
Mary sort de la chambre avec Jack et elle se dirige avec lui dans la salle de bain pour le nettoyer. Je les accompagne.  
  
-Ah Ary j'avais oublier de te dire que maman va...AHH!!  
  
Mon frère entre une deuxième fois dans la maison et se met à crier dès qu'il voit le pirate.  
  
-Éric!! Je croyais que t'étais sorti!!  
  
Il fait de grands yeux et avance vers l'homme qui est avec nous.  
  
-Mon Dieu..., dit mon frère tout bas.  
  
-Va-t-en!! , fais-je en refermant la porte de la salle de bain. , Ne regarde pas!!  
  
Mais il bloque la porte avec son pied.  
  
-C'est qui ça?! , me hurle-t-il.  
  
-Personne! Va-t-en maintenant!!  
  
Je me retourne vers Jack et Mary, ils ne disent rien et espèrent que mon frère partira bientôt. J'espère pour Jack en tout cas qu'il ne dit rien. S'il ose ouvrir la bouche je ne sais pas c'que j'lui fais!  
  
Mon frère pousse fortement sur la porte et m'empêche de la retenir plus longtemps, il réussit donc à entrer.  
  
-Oh...Mon...Dieu..., chuchote-t-il., C'est Jack Sparrow.  
  
-Capitaine! Capitaine Jack Sparrow!, fait ce dernier.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as sur le visage?! , fait mon frère avec un air dédeigneux.  
  
-Ta soeur m'a envoyer mon met dans la figure.  
  
Mon frère pouffe de rire.  
  
-C'est bon! Arrête de rire et promet-moi que tu va te fermer la geule, ein! Tu dois pas dire ça à personne!! T'as compris?, je dis à mon frère.  
  
-Non, c'est ''Savvy?''. , me dit Jack.  
  
-Ça veut dire la même chose, espèce d'idiot!  
  
-Justement, tu peux dire Savvy, ça changera rien a ta phrase!  
  
-Bon, tu m'laisse parler à mon frère tranquille, oui ou non?  
  
Il lève les mains en signe qu'il laisse tomber.  
  
-Alors, tu promet?  
  
-Promis., dit mon frère, la main sur le coeur.  
  
C'est au moins ça. Seulement je ne fais pas du tout confiance à mon frère...

* * *

faites pas attention aux fautes, ca me tentais pas de les corriger, mais envoyer moi tout de meme une review!! Jvous adore!!! 


	4. 4

**_voila la suite!! Marci pour les review!!_**  
  
-Non, met le linge là. On va le laver après.  
  
-T'es vraiment sale partout, Jack! Ça fait trois vieux linges qu'on te passe sur le visage et le haut du corps!  
  
-C'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle d'Ary.  
  
-Ouais, mais tu l'as cherché!  
  
Mary et moi sommes entrain de nettoyer Jack de son crémage de gâteau que je lui ai envoyé. On lui a fait enlever sa chemise blanche car il en avait un peu partout sur le torse. Il a biensûr garder son pantalon. Sur le coup, il préférait garder sa chemise, mais j'ai réussit à lui faire enlever. Une fois qu'il l'eut enlever, il s'est mit à cacher deux trous cicatrisés sur sa poitrine. Je lui ai alors demander :  
  
''Qu'est-ce que c'est?''  
  
Il m'a tout simplement répondu :  
  
''Rien qui puisse t'intéresser.''  
  
Je n'ai donc pas insister puisque ça m'a d'abord un peu vexer qu'il me réponde sur ce ton.  
  
Voilà, il est enfin propre!  
  
-Tiens..., je dis tout bas en lui donnant sa chemise.  
  
Il me l'arrache violemment des mains et se revêtit rapidement.  
  
-Tu t'habille bien vite..., commence Mary, T'aurais pas la trouille de te déshabiller devant nous j'espère?  
  
Il lui fait un sourire charmeur.  
  
-T'as des complexes? , Je dis à mon tour.  
  
Jack perd son sourire et me regarde.  
  
-Non. , Me dit-il froidement.  
  
Mon frère s'est décidé à nous laisser tranquille tous les trois et est reparti chez son ami. Bien sûr je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. J'espère qu'il tiendra parole. Sinon il va se ramasser comme Jack! Un gâteau à la figure!  
  
La sonnerie du téléphone se fait entendre. Jack sursaute encore et m'accompagne avec Mary pour aller répondre. Je décroche.  
  
-Allô?  
  
-Ary! C'est Kat!  
  
Je fais de grands yeux et regarde Mary, alarmée.  
  
-Euh...oui?  
  
-Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui?  
  
-Euh...  
  
-d'accord je m'en viens chez vous ok ?  
  
-Euh...  
  
-Bye!  
  
-Euhm...Kat!  
  
Elle raccroche. Merde! Ah et puis c'est pas si grave, après tout, j'crois pas que Katrine va s'énerver en voyant Jack dans mon salon. Elle est de nature calme, elle...  
  
-WOAHH !!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOU ICI ??? MERDE COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ÇA?? ALORS LÀ Y FAUT QUE J'PRENNE UNE PHOTO !!! J'DOIS PAS LOUPER CE MOMENT !!  
  
-Kat...  
  
-AH NON LA C'EST TROP FORT !!!  
  
-Kat!!  
  
Je crois que j'avais tort, elle est plus exitée que jamais. Même Jack en est resté perturbé. Pauvre lui, j'le comprend! Il doit se dire : Cet endroit est rempli de groopies! C'est plutôt vrai...  
  
-Bon Kat on va avoir besoin de ton aide, Mary et moi.  
  
-Pour quoi faire?  
  
-Ben Mary et moi on a decider d'aller l'habiller...Si y veut pas rester enfermé dans cette piole pour le restant de ses jours, pour sortir y va lui falloir de nouveaux vêtements.  
  
-C'est juste..., acquiesce Kat en regardant les vêtements du pirate.  
  
Ce dernier recule sous la pression des trois paires de yeux rivés sur lui et observe lui aussi ses vêtements, indécis.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes vêtements?  
  
-Ils sont pas de notre époque!, fait Mary  
  
-Mais j'm'en fou!, commence-t-il offusqué, Pas question que vous touchiez à mes vêtements! C'est sacré, vous savez! Non non non! Il n'en ai pas question! Je les garde et ça finit là!!, finit-il en croisant les bras.  
  
-Va falloir lui faire prendre un bain aussi..., dit Kat d'un air un peu dégoûter.  
  
-C'EST MOI QUI VAIS LE DÉSHABILLER!! , crie Mary.  
  
Jack la regarde les yeux désorbités et nous fixe tour à tour.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
  
-D'après toi?, je fais  
  
-...n...non! Ça non plus il n'en ai pas question ! Si j'ai à me déshabiller et à me laver, je saurai très bien le faire moi-même!  
  
-Je doute que tu sache te toiletter assez correctement pour NOUS! , insiste Kat.  
  
Jack recule de plus en plus. J'ai presque envie de rire!  
  
Jack est finalement rester à la maison avec Katrine à se laver et se faire enseigner les belle chose de notre époque par celle-ci. Il m'a laissé prendre ses mesure avec Mary puisqu'on ne pouvait le traîner dans les magasins. Il doit s'amuser comme un fou...J'espère juste qu'il ne tentera pas de me voler mes bijoux une deuxième fois!  
  
Quant à Mary et moi, ça fait plusieurs boutiques que l'ont visite et on a finalement, après une heure ou deux, trouver quelques morceaux qui devrait bien aller à Jack: Un T-shirt moulant noir et une paire de jeans bleus foncés dégradé plus pâle vers l'avant, une paires de souliers ordinaires, quelques boxers, des bas, un chandail manches longues et une autre paires de pantalons. On lui a aussi acheter une ceinture, un veston, un chapeau et des lunettes fumées, au cas où il se ferait reconnaître par d'autres groopies...  
  
Nous prenons le bus de ville et rentrons chez moi.  
  
Une fois entrée dans la maison, Kat arrive en courant, l'air inquiète.  
  
-Ary! Mary! J'ai perdu Jack!  
  
-QUOI ?!  
  
-Il m'a convaincu de le laisser prendre un bain seul, alors j'suis aller au sous-sol écouter la télé!  
  
-QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE LE LAISSER SEUL ?!  
  
-C'est pas de ma faute!! Apres une demie-heure je suis retourner en haut pour voir si tout etait correct et Jack n'était plus là! Ses vêtements non plus évidemment!  
  
Je sens que je vais péter un plomb si tout continu de la sorte!  
  
-Ok, calmons-nous...Mettons nous à la place de Jack, et essayons de penser où il aurait voulu aller...  
  
Quelques minutes s'écoule...  
  
-J'espère qu'il n'a pas essayer de trouver un port, on n'est au beau milieu de la ville, Dit Mary.  
  
Toutes les trois cliquons immédiatement. C'était clair que c'était ce que Jack aurait voulu trouver.  
  
Nous prenons trois vélos et partons rapidement à la recherche de notre pirate. Pour vu qu'il ne soit pas aller trop loin...  
  
_**Merci pour vos reviews! Dsl jai pas le temps d'y repondre aujourdhui mais Mary et moi on est reconnaissante de nous en laisser tout de meme!**_


	5. 5

**_revoilà la suite! Merci pour vos bons commentaires! PS. A Bob Chiri : Cest vrai jai fait une faute !! Surement dinnatention...jsuis dsl, jessayerai de ne plus en faire!! Merci de me lavoir fait remarker!_**  
  
Nous avons chercher partout au milieu de la ville, dans les centres commerciaux, dans les ruelles, partout. Mais toujours rien. Kat, Mary et moi commençons à désespérer...  
  
-Je savais qu'il allait se passer un truc dans le genre! Je les sens, ces choses là! , Dit Mary  
  
-Tu veux que j'te dise, moi ce que j'sens? Une belle claque sur ta geule si t'arrete pas de t'énerver!, Réplique Kat  
  
-ARRETEZ CA LES FILLES! , je cris  
  
Elles se taisent.  
  
-On va le retrouver! D'accord? , Fais-je plus calmement.  
  
Nous restons en silence un long moment avant d'entendre un crissement de pneus sur la route et plusieurs klaxon. On relève la tête et on se dirige immédiatement dans la direction de ces bruits. Il y a peut-être un accident! Et si Jack y était? S'il en était la cause?  
  
...S'il en était la victime? Ça, je ne me l'pardonnerais jamais.  
  
J'accélère et j'arrive enfin sur les lieux, suivit de mes deux amies. Les klaxons n'arrêtent plus de sonner après un homme au beau milieu de la route.  
  
-JACK !! , Cris Katrine en le reconnaissant, et voyant qu'il était passer à un centimètre près de se faire écraser.  
  
Il évite la voiture qui roule à toute vitesse, mais reste paralysé, encerclé de ''ces engins sataniques'' doit-il se dire.  
  
À ce moment même, un conducteur apparament pressé se met à rouler aussi follement que la dernière voiture! Mais cette fois, qui nous dit qu'il n'atteignera pas Jack?  
  
Je descends de mon vélo et court vers le pirate, le prend rapidement par le bras -il prend le mien aussi- et le tire vers moi avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser. Je le retire de la route et le pousse sur l'herbe du terrain d'une maison en face. Comme il n'avait pas lâché mon bras, je tombe au sol aussi, à ses côtés. Kat et Mary nous rejoigent rapidement.  
  
-Jack! Tout va bien?! , Lui demande Mary, affolée.  
  
Il ne répond pas, il continu de respirer bruyamment, essouflé.  
  
-Qu...Que...Qu'est-ce que c'était? , Finit-il par demander.  
  
Je reprends mon bras, mais il le rattrape tout de suite. Je le regarde, perplexe. Il tourne ses grands yeux vers moi et me repose la question.  
  
-Des voitures..., Dis-je doucement  
  
-J'suis sencé savoir ce que c'est? , Demande-t-il  
  
Mary lui raconte tout en détail, l'année de sortie de ces engins et son utilité. Il acquiesce et se relève.  
  
-Maintenant on rentre à la maison, et je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus nous faire un coup pareil! Regarde où ça ta mener! T'as frôler la mort! , Dis Katrine à l'intention du pirate.  
  
Ce dernier fait un oui de la tête. Moi je ris en silence; pirate et promesse ne riment pas du tout...

* * *

-Mary et moi on t'a acheter ça. Tu veux au moins l'essayer? , Dis-je en tendant une chemise noire en tissu mince et des jeans, ainsi qu'une paire de boxer au pirate.  
  
Il les prend et entre dans la salle de bain. Mary et Kat sont assises sur le sofa, au salon. Je vais les rejoindre en attendant que Jack ressorte.  
  
-Ça paraît qu'il s'est au moins laver, il sent très bon! , Dit Mary.  
  
Katrine sourit et me regarde. Je souris à mon tour et regarde Mary.  
  
-T'as aimé ça le sentir, hein! Sale cochonne! Avoue, Dis-je en riant.  
  
-Ouais! Et j'assume complètement!  
  
Katrine et moi éclatons de rire.  
  
-J'suis sûre que tu aimerais ça faire autre chose aussi! , Dit Kat  
  
-euh...Non! Le sentir ça ma suffit!  
  
-Bientôt ça te suffira plus!! , Je réponds.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous dites là! J'suis pas aussi perverses que vous!...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Bon ok d'accord!! Je le suis!! Et c'est vrai tout ce que vous dites!  
  
-AHH!! Mary va s'le faire!! Mary va s'le faire!!, Crie Katrine.  
  
-Ben là!! N'exagérons rien, d'accord!, Dit Mary pour se défendre  
  
-Avoue que c'est de la torture de le voir, de le sentir, et de seulement penser à aller plus loin! Avoue Mary! , Fait Kat  
  
-Oui je l'avoue! Bon! Contente? Ce mec là est trop craquant! C'est de la vraie torture de le voir se bouger les hanches sans pouvoir toucher à son joli petit cul!  
  
On éclate de rire!  
  
-Sans pouvoir toucher le joli petit cul de qui?  
  
Jack vient de sortir de la salle de bain. Katrine, Mary et moi arrêtons subitement de rire et le fixons sans rien dire. Il est tout simplement superbe dans ces vêtements.  
  
-De la vraie torture, tu l'as dit... , je réussi à baffouiller.  
  
Jack lève un sourcil. Je reprends mes esprits et finis par dire quelque chose d'intelligent.  
  
-...Wow! Jack! Ça te va vraiment bien!  
  
C'est bien vrai. Il a roulé ses manches au milieu des bras, laissant découvrir son tatouage au bras droit. Il a biensûr garder toutes ses bagues, ses pantalons lui vont à merveilles. Il ne les a pas attaché trop haut ni trop bas. Juste d'une manière...Sexy! Et il a laissé les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise détachés pour qu'on voit une partie de son torse si bronzé...De plus, ce tissu noir qui colle à son corps tellement bien fait! Tout ce que j'donnerais pour l'avoir à moi toute seule lorsqu'il porte des vêtements comme ceux-ci...  
  
-Ary...  
  
Je n'entends pas la personne qui me parle et continue de fantasmer sur cet être magnifique qui bouge d'une telle façon devant moi. Je fixe son mouvement de bouche quand il se met à parler, j'adore faire ça lorsque je suis dans la lune. Mais mes yeux ne s'arrête pas à sa bouche, il descende le long de son cou, le long de ses bras qui bouge dans tous les sens, s'arrête sur son torse, ensuite ses mains... J'n'ose même pas imaginer le tas de choses qu'il peut faire avec de telles mains...Elles ont l'air tellement douces, malgré les quelques petites blessures...  
  
-Ary!  
  
Je cligne des yeux et me tourne vers Mary. Elle se penche vers moi et me dit à l'oreille :  
  
-Arrête de le regarder comme ça, t'as presque un filet de bave!  
  
Je me sens rougir sous le regard que Jack me porte. Je baisse les yeux après qu'il m'ait sourit. Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire? ...C'est un homme méprisable et centré sur lui-même! ... Mais incroyablement beau! ...Non! Il est méchant, c'est un voleur! ...Pourtant je suis sûre que sous ses airs de dur se cache un cœur tendre...Merde! Qu'est-ce que je dis là? Il est arrogant et prétentieux! Je ne peux pas penser de telles choses de lui!  
  
Je me prends la tête à deux mains et la secoue violemment pour arrêter cette obstination entre les deux côtés de mon cerveau.  
  
-Euh... Ça va toi? , Me demande Katrine.  
  
-Oui oui! Pourquoi?  
  
-Rien...  
  
Je me tourne vers Jack d'un œil professionnel.  
  
-Il manque quelque chose... ou bien il y a quelque chose de trop..., Dis-je en tournant autour de lui- _profitant, lorsque je me trouve en arrière de lui, du moment pour regarder cette jolie paire de fesses!_ - d'un œil TRÈS observateur.  
  
Puis, je m'arrête devant lui, les yeux rivés sur son bandeau couleur sang.  
  
-Voilà!  
  
Jack se recule, comme par reflexe.  
  
-Voyons Jack, de quoi as-tu peur?  
  
-De ce que tu penses...  
  
-Oh mais je ne pense rien d'exceptionel! Juste ce à quoi tu ressemblerais sans ce fichu bandeau...  
  
Il fait de grands yeux ronds et retient mes poignets qui allaient lui enlever le foulard de sur la tête.  
  
-Laisse-moi faire, ok?  
  
-Pas envie!  
  
Katrine et Mary viennent à ma rescousse et Jack finit par se laisser faire...à la condition qu'on ne se moque pas de lui... Cela m'a surpris, comme condition, surtout venant de lui!  
  
Nous ne nous sommes pas moquées, nous lui avons seulement brossé les cheveux et non sans difficultés! Ce tas de poil était extrêmement mêlé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on touche à ses petits bijoux, on ne leur a pas touché. Ses tresses, par exemples, il dû faire ses adieux à quelques-unes d'entre elles. Nous avons gardé seulement celle d'en arrière, celle qui retenait en arrière tous les longs cheveux qui pouvaient aller devant son visage. Mais nous l'avons refaite, puisqu'elle commençait à se mêler, elle aussi. Seulement quelques mèches de cheveux courtes lui tombent devant les yeux, ce qui lui donne un charme. Comme ses oreilles était un peu découvertes, on pouvait voir un anneau à son oreille droite. Je n'avais jamais remarquer qu'il en portait une... Enfin, le résultat de tout ça était très satisfaisant! Jack était plus sexy que jamais...  
  
-Wow... , Disons-nous en chœur.  
  
Seul Jack n'avait pas encore vu ce à quoi il ressemblait après cette magnifique métamorphose. Je lui tends donc la main pour l'amener devant un grand miroir dans la chambre de ma mère. Une fois devant, il hurle de surprise. Il promène ses mains un peu partout sur lui, dans ses cheveux, à son visage, à ses vêtements...  
  
-J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi... , Dit-il tout bas. , ...J'n'ai même plus l'air d'un vrai et méchant pirate!  
  
-Mon grand, je suis désolée de t'apprendre ça mais il n'existe plus de pirates aujourd'hui...Alors ça ne sert à rien que tu y ressemble encore!  
  
Jack se retourne vers Mary, celle qui venait de dire cette phrase qui l'avait blessé. Ça se voit dans ses yeux.  
  
-Plus de pirate? , Demande-t-il tout bas  
  
-Non...  
  
-Plus de rebel? Plus de hors la loi?  
  
-Des rebel il y en aura toujours. Seulement ce n'est plus la même chose qu'à ton époque. , Kat lui répond.  
  
Je le vois qu'il est incroyablement déçu, lui qui n'a jamais voulu respecter les règles. Je le comprends, d'un sens. Les règles, les lois, aujourd'hui ou dans le passé, elles sont et seront toujours injustespour chaque personne.  
  
Il s'assoie sur le lit de ma mère et reste silencieux. C'est vrai que ça doit lui faire un choc. Surtout pour son orgueil, je ne le vois pas soudainement agir selon les lois, juste parce qu'il n'existe plus de pirate comme lui aujourdhui!  
  
Un grognement de ventre affamé brise le silence de la pièce. Jack frappe son ventre pour le faire taire, comme je fais souvent. Tiens, voilà un point en commun entre lui et moi!  
  
-Tu as faim? , Demande Mary  
  
L'homme fait un signe positif de la tête. Alors Mary va tout de suite chercher de la bouffe dans la cuisine. Je donne une tappe sur l'épaule de Jack pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Katrine va s'assoire à côté de lui et lui flatte le dos.  
  
-Ça te fait autant d'effet de savoir qu'il n'y a plus de pirate comme toi? , Dit-elle.  
  
Il ne répond pas. J'ai l'impression que ça l'a vraiment blessé.  
  
-Viens Jack, on va aller manger à la cuisine, ensuite on va t'amener faire un tour! , Dis-je pour lui remonter le moral.  
  
Il leve les yeux vers moi.  
  
-Aller faire un tour où?  
  
Je lui souris gentiment.  
  
-Tu verras... C'est une surprise!  
  
J'ai ma petite idée où l'amener... Je suis persuadée qu'il aimera!  
  
**_Reviews please!!_**


	6. 6

**_Voici la suite! Merci pour vos reviews!_**   
  
Au sud de la ville se trouve une haute montagne remplit d'arbres de toutes sortes. Lorsqu'on y monte et qu'on arrive au sommet après avoir traversé une forêt sombre, on y découvre un vieux sofa. Assis dessus, on peut observer la ville au complet ainsi qu'un magnifique fleuve où passent plusieurs bateaux. Rares sont les personnes qui vont au sommet pour observer ce paysage. Mais lorsque j'étais enfant j'y allais souvent avec mon père. Nous étions presque les seuls à connaître cette place si calme, c'était même mon père qui avait amené le vieux divan.  
  
Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été à cet endroit. Et aujourd'hui, je compte y amener Jack.  
  
Après avoir terminé sa dernière bouchée, Jack se lève enfin de table et s'étire longuement, rassasié. Il se taponne un peu le ventre et nous regarde tour à tour. Il arrête son regard sur moi.  
  
-Où on va maintenant? , Dit-il  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un rire.  
  
-Surprise! , Je lui réponds.  
  
-Arg... , Chiale-t-il.  
  
À bien y réfléchir, je ne l'emmènerai pas la-bas tout de suite. Je vais plutôt attendre à ce soir, lorsque toutes les lumières de la ville seront allumées. Ce sera encore plus magnifique et je suis certaine qu'il va adorer.  
  
Je me suis forcée toute la journée pour être aimable le plus possible avec Jack et je crois que Kat et Mary l'ont remarqué. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais un quelque chose en lui m'a fait changer d'avis à son sujet. Peut-être devrais-je, à partir de maintenant, attendre de mieux connaître la personne avant de porter un jugement sur elle à cause d'une erreur qu'elle a faite.  
  
Mary est repartie chez elle, à contre cœur. Elle voulait bien entendu rester avec Jack. Katrine aussi est repartie à contre cœur. Pour la même raison. Mais je ne pense pas que ma mère soit d'accord pour qu'elles restent chez moi durant toute une semaine. Je leur ai donc expliqué que ma maison n'était pas une auberge, déjà que je gardais Jack une semaine sur deux, ma mère va en avoir suffisamment.  
  
J'ai conclu un marché avec Mary, et bien sûr avec l'opinion de Jack, à propos de la « garde partagée » du pirate. Cette semaine, je garderai Jack à la maison jusqu'à samedi prochain. Et la semaine prochaine, ce sera le tour de Mary. En cas d'urgence, Katrine a accepté de l'héberger, si jamais tout tournait mal. Elle dit que sa mère se fiche complètement du monde qu'elle ramène à la maison. Mary, de son côté, sa mère est quand même assez sévère. Mais elle a promit de trouver une excuse pour qu'elle accepte. Quant à la mienne, je n'en sais encore rien. D'ailleurs, elle devrait rentrer du travail bientôt...  
  
Mon frère m'aide beaucoup à trouver un argument convainquant pour la garde de Jack à la maison. Je n'ai jamais été si complice avec lui depuis le départ de mon père, je dois avouer que ça me manquait un peu.

* * *

-Sa maison a brûlé, ait pitié de lui!! , Supplie mon frère.  
  
-Non! Il n'a pas d'affaire à être chez moi! Qu'il aille ailleurs!  
  
-Il n'a nulle part où aller!! , je réplique  
  
-Je m'en fou! Et puis, quel âge il a, d'abord?  
  
Je tourne les yeux vers Jack, qui est assit sur le sofa du salon, il nous regarde, sans bouger, depuis que ma mère est arriver. Je crois qu'il n'ose même pas faire une seul geste, tellement m'a mère a paniqué en le voyant chez elle lorsqu'elle est rentrée du travail.  
  
-Jack, quel âge as-tu? , Je lui mime avec ma bouche.  
  
Il répond tout bas, presque en bégayant :  
  
-... 3...33 ans.  
  
-33 ans?? , Hurle ma mère. , Qu'est-ce que tu fou avec un mec de 33 ans, Ariane??  
  
-Jte l'ai dit! Je l'ai rencontrer dans la rue ce matin ! Il est super gentil !  
  
-Et poli ! En plus je m'entends super bien avec lui ! , Argumente mon frère.  
  
-Je m'en fou! Je m'en fou!  
  
Cette fois je n'en peux plus. J'ai seulement envie de crier et de frapper dans un mur.  
  
-Tu te fous toujours de nous!! , Je hurle.  
  
-Ça c'est faux et tu le sais très bien, jeune fille!  
  
-Non! C'est vrai! Parce que si tu te fouterais pas de nous, tu le laisserais habiter ici une semaine sur deux pour que sa présence d'homme adulte remplace l'absence de papa!! , Je cris en frappant sur la table.  
  
Ma mère affiche une expression vexée. J'ai touché le point sensible; l'absence de papa. Mais je continue tout de même, inconsciemment.  
  
-TU T'ES JAMAIS DOUTÉ QUE C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE DE ÇA DONT ON AVAIT BESOIN ÉRIC ET MOI?!!  
  
Elle ne dit plus rien, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, je me sens très mal d'avoir crier après elle, surtout en lui envoyant cette phrase dure.  
  
Puis, elle finit par dire tout bas :  
  
-J'ai essayer le mieux possible de faire le travail de votre père. Mais je vois que je n'en serai jamais capable...  
  
Elle va vers sa chambre, éclatant en sanglots. Pour ma part, je ne bouge plus. Mon frère, lui, baisse la tête. Il n'a pas souhaité que ça aille si loin. J'ai envie de pleurer moi aussi. Parce que j'ai fait mal à ma mère ou à cause du départ de mon père? Les deux. Mais pas question que je pleure pour un homme qui a laissé tomber sa famille. Alors je retiens la boule formée dans ma gorge, prend mon courage à deux mains et vais rejoindre ma mère. Je me sens vraiment idiote. Quant à mon frère, il va vers Jack.  
  
Je cogne à la porte de chambre de ma mère, elle n'ouvre pas. Je tends l'oreille et l'entends sangloter. J'ouvre et vais m'assoire sur son lit, avec elle.  
  
-Pardonne-moi, maman. Je n'voulais pas dire ça.  
  
Elle continue de pleurer et moi, je me sens honteuse et répugnante d'avoir déclenché ça. Elle parvient à dire malgré ses sanglots : 

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolée... Je réalise que je ne pourrai jamais remplacer votre père... Pourtant je n'ai toujours voulu que votre bonheur, à toi et ton frère...  
  
-Je sais, maman... J'ai été idiote de dire de telles choses.  
  
-C'est pas grave. Je sais à quel point tu as envie d'avoir un père...  
  
-Et je sais que toi tu ne veux plus d'homme dans ta vie. J'accepte et comprends ton choix, maman.  
  
Elle recommence à pleurer. Je la sers dans mes bras et lui dis que je l'aime.  
  
-Moi aussi... , Répond-t-elle en pleurant. Moi aussi ma fille... Garde-le à la maison si tu veux...  
  
-Jack? , Je demande, surprise.  
  
-Oui... Si ça peut faire ton bonheur...  
  
Je suis heureuse, mais en même temps, je me sens égoïste. Égoïste de penser à mon bonheur en ce moment, alors que j'ai rendu ma mère malheureuse.  
  
Je ne dis rien d'autre qu'un faible merci, elle me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour et du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Jack dans le cadre de la porte. Voyant que je le regarde, il s'en va. A-t-il vu toute la scène? Ce que ma mère a dit ne le concerne aucunement.  
  
C'est le soir, enfin. Nous avons soupé et Jack n'a pas dit un mot, sauf lorsqu'on lui posait des questions, ce qui était déjà assez rare. Il y répondait mais sans entrer dans les détails. Et j'ai remarqué sa manière de manger : on dirait un homme de première classe, si on ignorait qu'il était pirate. Je fut tout de même surprise.  
  
Maintenant qu'il fait noir à l'extérieur, je vais demander à ma mère s'elle peut me reconduire au Port, à l'autre extrémité de la ville. Elle a trouvé ça loin comme endroit pour aller, surtout à une heure du soir, mais je lui ai expliqué c'était pour quelle raison. Toute fois, je ne lui ai pas avoué la véritable identité de Jack. Elle me fait confiance, alors elle n'a pas bronché.  
  
Déposés au Port, ma mère s'en retourne à la maison. Je demande à Jack de me suivre, il obéit.  
  
-On va avoir longtemps à marcher? , Demande-t-il  
  
Je souris.  
  
-Pas très longtemps. Seulement une longue côte à monter, mais après nous aurons l'occasion de nous reposer.  
  
Il acquiesce, marchant toujours de cette manière aussi ridicule, à moitié en équilibre avec la terre.  
  
Nous traversons la forêt illuminée par plusieurs lampadaires. Jack regarde toujours autour de lui, sans rien dire. Il observe. J'ai pris soin de lui amener un chandail chaud, les nuits de juin sont encore fraîches cette année. Quant à moi, j'ai mit des jeans et une veste chaude.  
  
-Aller Jack, si tu veux avoir le temps de tout voir!  
  
Il se retourne vers moi et accélère le pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la même hauteur que moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Et j'ai remarqué, il est plus grand que moi, bien sûr, mais moins que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je regarde encore une fois son beau visage, malgré qu'un peu cicatrisé. Je lui ai coupé ses deux tresses au menton, à sa grande contradiction. Mais il est toujours aussi beau.  
  
Ses yeux croisent les miens. Je frissonne en voyant l'émotion de son regard qui ne ment à personne. Il lève un sourcil.  
  
-Fais longtemps que tu me regarde comme ça? , Demande-t-il.  
  
J'entre ouvre la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à répondre.  
  
-Non, je me demandais juste si tu avais froid.  
  
Il sourit. Il est vraiment beau lorsqu'il sourit.  
  
-Non, je n'ai pas froid.  
  
Je baisse la tête. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés au sommet, et nous retrouvons enfin l'ancien sofa, déchirés à quelques endroit, d'une couleur bourgogne.  
  
-Assied-toi là. , Je lui dis en pointant du doigt le divan.  
  
Il s'assit, et regardant devant lui, ouvre la bouche, étonné devant un paysage aussi magnifique.  
  
Je m'assoie à ses côtés, alors que ses yeux sont toujours rivés sur la ville illuminée de toutes les couleurs. Les bruits des automobiles et des camions ne parviennent pas à l'endroit où nous sommes. Le ciel est clair, alors s'ajoute à la vue un firmament étoilé. C'est romantique, je trouve!  
  
-Wow! , Laisse-t-il échapper de sa bouche.  
  
-C'est beau, pas vrai? , Je demande tout bas, souriante.  
  
La beauté de cet endroit mérite au moins un moment de silence.  
  
-Oui, très. C'est aussi très différent de ce que j'ai vu au par avant.  
  
-C'est là que je te prouve que l'avenir n'a pas que des défauts! , Je dis tout en le regardant, attendant qu'il pose encore une fois les yeux sur moi.  
  
Enfin, il me regarde, les yeux encore remplis d'émotions. Cela me fascine. Il me sourit.  
  
-Je trouve que tu as changé depuis ce matin. , Finit-il par dire.  
  
J'échappe un léger rire en regardant mes pieds.  
  
-Oui, disons que ce matin, je n'étais pas d'une belle humeur... Tu es tombé mal...  
  
-Tu as un sale caractère aussi!  
  
-Je sais!  
  
-Mais ça te donne un charme.  
  
Je le regarde à nouveau, il me dévore des yeux encore. Je dis un faible 'merci' en riant et il reprend la parole.  
  
-Même enragée, tu es irrésistible!  
  
Je perds mon sourire. Je ne me suis jamais fait dire ça avant, surtout de cette manière. Ça me fait tout drôle d'avoir l'homme que je trouve le plus sexy au monde devant moi et qui me dit ça. J'ai comme un frisson de l'intérieur. Et brusquement, je reviens à la réalité. Je ne peux quand même pas me laisser draguer de cette manière alors que j'ai un copain.  
  
-Merde! , Je dis en détournant les yeux.  
  
Jack me regarde drôlement.  
  
-Quoi? Les compliments ne te font pas? , Dit-il en blaguant.  
  
-Oh non! C'est pas ça, c'est juste que...  
  
Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que j'ai un copain. S'il arrêtait de me complimenter dès qu'il le savait? Honnêtement j'aurais de la peine. Depuis 7 mois, depuis que je sors avec Max, plus un gars n'a osé me porter attention. Ils savent tous à quel point Maxime est jaloux et très possessif. Si un autre gars que lui ose me dire quelque chose de gentil, attention, c'est la guerre! Je déteste ça...  
  
-Rien, oublie. , Dis-je tout bas.  
  
Il voit l'expression de mon visage. Du coin de l'œil, je le regarde, il a perdu son sourire.  
  
-J'ai dit quelque chose que j'devrais pas? , Demande-t-il.  
  
-T'inquiète.  
  
-Quoi? T'as un copain et il veut pas que personne d'autre te drague?  
  
Wow là! Comment il sait ça lui? Je tourne vivement les yeux vers lui, il se met à rire.  
  
-C'est une blague! , Dit-il.  
  
-Ah ah...Une blague! Ah ah! Ouais! , Ris-je nerveusement. Bon Dieu, s'il savait.  
  
Puis, je perds encore une fois mon sourire et baisse la tête.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Trésor?  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas 'Trésor', s'il te plait...  
  
-Bébé?  
  
-Non plus...  
  
-Chérie?  
  
-Jack! Ne me donne pas de surnom.  
  
-Beh, pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que c'est comme ça, la vie.  
  
-Ah bon, la vie dépend de toi maintenant?  
  
Je le regarde, il est sarcastique.  
  
-Non! C'est juste que...  
  
-Allons, ma jolie, ne t'affole pas pour un surnom!  
  
Je soupire.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Super, maintenant, lequel préfères-tu?  
  
Je ris. Ce qu'il est comique, lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes, lui!  
  
-J'aime bien 'Trésor'... , Dis-je nerveusement.  
  
-Parfait! En plus c'est celui qui te va le mieux!  
  
Je me sens gênée tout à coup. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas été aussi gentil avec moi. Je me demande même pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été méchante avec lui ce matin!  
  
Il se cale dans le sofa, je fais de même. Nos mains s'effleurent sans le vouloir. Je la retire immédiatement.  
  
-T'as peur que je la mange? , Dit-il en blaguant.  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-Ta main, voyons!  
  
-Euh...Non, c'est juste que...  
  
-Ça va, Trésor, pas besoin de te justifier.  
  
Je souris, mais je me sens vraiment idiote. Alors je lui demande pardon.  
  
-T'excuse pas.  
  
Je ne dis rien de plus. Nous regardons la vision qui s'offre à nous en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, je repense au moment où je l'ai vu m'observer en douce, moi et ma mère.  
  
-Jack?  
  
-Oui, Trésor?  
  
-Pourquoi nous as-tu espionné, moi et ma mère, tout à l'heure?  
  
Il reste silencieux.  
  
-J'suis encore un pirate, ma jolie. Je fais toujours des trucs dans ce genre, c'est instinctif.  
  
Il a raison, mais pourtant...  
  
-La vie privée de ma mère ne te concerne pas.  
  
-D'accord. Mais je peux te poser une question?  
  
-Euh, oui, laquelle?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton père?  
  
Encore une boule d'émotions se forme dans ma gorge. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit dans ces moments là?  
  
-...Il...Il nous a quitté, lorsque j'avais 9 ans. Il est parti. Comme ça, sans raison, ni avertissement. Rien.  
  
Jack tourne lentement la tête vers moi.  
  
-Désolé.  
  
-Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé, mais à lui. Il n'avait pas a nous quitté.  
  
Ma voix tremble plus que légèrement. Je vais pleurer, je le sens. Mais je ne veux pas pleurer! Pas pour cet homme, ni devant Jack. Je ne veux pas...  
  
Jack met son bras autour de moi et m'attire vers lui. Là, je ne peux plus me retenir, je me mets à sangloter, comme un faible. Mais je ne suis pas faible. Qu'est-ce qui me prend?  
  
-Nous venions toujours ici lorsqu'on avait le temps, lui et moi... , Dis-je entre deux sanglots.  
  
-Vraiment? , Demande Jack, l'air intéressé.  
  
Il n'est pas intéressé, j'en suis certaine. Pourquoi serait-il intéressé par les histoires moches d'une fille qui a toujours envie de pleurer?  
  
-Arrête de faire semblant, tu t'en fou complètement!  
  
Jack reste interdit.  
  
-De...Quoi?  
  
Je me décolle subitement.  
  
-Arrête de t'intéresser à mes histoires, regarde où ça m'amène.  
  
Il soupire. Je n'aime pas pleurer et il l'a certainement remarqué. Je renifle un peu et essuie mes yeux avec mes manches. Puis, je me sens seule, tout d'un coup. Je sens le froid autour de moi, même si la température ne l'est pas. Et je me mets à trembler.  
  
-Viens là... , Dit-il trop gentiment pour un pirate et en tendant le bras.  
  
Je tourne les yeux vers lui.  
  
-Viens j'te dis!  
  
J'accote alors ma tête sur son épaule, il me serre dans ses bras. J'ai besoin d'affection ce soir...  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil, ce soir? , Je demande.  
  
-Crois-moi, parfois c'est mieux de rester dans l'ignorance, Trésor.  
  
Je souris. C'est bien Jack, ça.  
  
J'ai envie de dormir. Je suis si bien, en cet instant. Je ferme tranquillement les yeux. Et je m'endors.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux lentement. Où suis-je maintenant? J'ouvre un peu plus mes paupières. Un plafond. Je tourne légèrement la tête. Un mur vert, des affiches. Une fenêtre, des attrapeurs de rêves. Je suis dans ma chambre? Comment y suis-je arrivé? Et quelle heure est-il?  
  
Je grogne un peu et regarde les 4 chiffres affichés sur mon cadran. 10h34. Le soleil est levé, bien sûr. Je me gratte la tête et me regarde. Je suis encore tout habillée. Mais comment diable est-ce que je suis arrivée ici?  
  
Je me lève, ouvre la porte de ma chambre et regarde au salon. Ma mère est levée, mon frère aussi. Je regarde ma mère, encore endormie, et demande :  
  
-J'suis arrivée comment?  
  
Il paraît que ma mère aurait appelé sur mon cellulaire. Je dormais à moitié mais j'ai répondu tout de même. Elle m'a demandé de l'attendre au Port, je l'ai dit à Jack, mais je me suis rendormit tout de suite. Quand elle est arrivée, j'étais dans les bras de Jack, toujours endormie. Et elle nous a ramené ici... Pour moi, ça a de l'allure.  
  
-Où est-il? , Je demande en parlant de Jack.  
  
-Je l'ai fait dormir dans la chambre d'invités. Je crois qu'il y dort encore, même.  
  
Je me dirige donc au sous-sol, toujours à moitié consciente de ce qui arrive. J'ouvre la porte de la pièce où Jack est sensé reposé puis, je le vois, dans le lit, il semble dormir paisiblement. Je souris. J'étais contente qu'il soit avec moi, hier soir...  
  
**_Bon ben c'est tout pour ce chapitre, désolé si ça tourne sur le drame, c'est que j'avais des émotions à vider :P allez vous me pardonner? Reviews please! _**


End file.
